◊Un Dulce Despertar◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [Detenido: T.T Gomen nee! Falta de inspiración T.T!]3º Capítulo Up!...A veces un beso robado no es tal cosa...Una historia Draco&Hermione.¡Gomen por la demora!¡Disfruten de mi primer fic en esta sección!
1. El amor entre la serpiente y la leona

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K. Rowling:**

**Un Dulce Despertar**

Hermione terminaba su ronda nocturna y regresaba a su sala de premios anuales. Caminaba lentamente pues verdaderamente no le placía llegar todavía...Razón: Draco Malfoy.  
Si, él era el otro premio anual...

Todos pensarán que su desgano a llegar era porque ahí se encontraba el insoportable, malhumorado y malhablado Draco Malfoy; pero no. No se debía a eso, es más, se podía decir que comenzaban a aceptarse o, por lo menos, no se molestaban como antes.  
Se debía a otra cosa, que mientras lo pensaba hacía que se sonroje: Le gustaba Draco Malfoy.  
¿Cómo podía ser eso, si desde primero que no se aguantaban ni uno ni otro?  
Todo puede ser si tienes que pasar un año junto al otro. Ese año, que todavía no terminaba, les sirvió, o le sirvió a ella por lo menos, para conocerlo un poco mas al otro; se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como parecía y que podían intercambiar algunas palabras sin llegar a insultos.

Otra vez el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, mientras ingresaba a la sala que compartía con el Slytherin. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la sala principal, esta era azul y plateada, nada que ver con los colores de sus respectivas casas. Muy acogedora, había una mesa en la que tanto la Gryffindor como el Slytherin se dedicaban a hacer sus tareas. Dos grandes baños parecidos al de los prefectos pero mas lujosos y sus habitaciones que también eran azules y plateadas. Cerca de la mesa se encontraba un lindo hogar a leña, y frente a el una acolchada alfombra con un conjunto de dos sillones y un sofá. Al posar sus ojos en uno de los sillones se encontró con el Slytherin durmiendo con un libro entre sus manos. Seguramente el calor del fuego, acompañado con un relajante libro, había hecho efecto en él, como ya tantas veces le había hecho efecto a ella.

Se acerco tímidamente para despertarlo, pero al verlo ahí durmiendo con un pequeña pero reconocible sonrisa, sus cachetes volvieron a colorearse. Una idea recorrió sus cabeza haciendo que un leve estremecimiento la recorría de pies a cabeza...:Robarle un beso...

Talvez si era rápida no se diera cuanta, pero...¿Y si se despertaba?...La mente seguía maquinando sus hipótesis, pero sin que se diera cuenta su cuerpo y su corazón la iban acercando mas a los labios de Malfoy...Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba besando al Slytherin. Era solo un roce, quería probar su sabor, pero extrañamente ya lo conocía. Talvez fuera porque cierto rubio platinado ya lo había hecho con ella, una de esas tantas veces en las que fue ella la que se quedo profundamente dormida frente al fuego...

Hermione no quitaba los labios de los de Draco, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que el rubio comenzaba a responder al beso.  
Abrió sus ojos desmesudaramente y se encontró con los profundos ojos mercurio de Malfoy, que la miraban con...¿Deseo, Pasión...?...¿Con cariño?...

Su primera reacción fue un intenso rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, la segunda terminar el beso, cosa que no le fue posible, pues al primer intento de separarse, el rubio la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó sobre él, con las piernas de la joven a sus costados, quedando él en el medio de tan encantador abrazo.

Granger no entendía lo que pasaba, pero al ver al rubio cerrar los ojos, y tomarla por la cintura, se rindió a las sensaciones que la embarcaban y cerró también sus orbes color miel.

El beso comenzó a subir de tono, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a despedir mas calor del que ya existía en la atmósfera. La lengua del rubio, sin pedir permiso entró en la boca de Hermione y recorrió con locura cada hueco de su boca. Hermione intento hacer lo mismo pero le fue imposible, Draco, tenía completamente dominada la situación, por lo que se conformó con comenzar a jugar con el cabello y cuello de él, recorriendo con hambre esas zonas tan erógenos para él.  
Draco soltó el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione, lo mordía, lo lamía, lo besaba con fuerza dejando marcas rojas en la piel blanca de la joven.

Hermione no podía creer lo que pasaba, y la excitación comenzó a hacerla gemir de placer, cosa que volvió mal loco al Slytherin que ahora corría sus manos de la esbelta cintura de la Gryffindor y los posaba en los muslos de ella, apretujándolos levemente.

"Ah, Dra..co"Gimió Hermione"

Que bello que se escucho eso, para los oídos de Malfoy. Nunca pensó que podría escucharla gemir su nombre...pero ahí estaban.

La joven que se encontraba en tan espectacular posición, comenzó a sentir algo en su entrepierna: La erección de Malfoy no podía ser mas visible y, y utilizar falda no lo facilitaba mas, ya que podía sentir en su piel propia. Esto hizo que Hermione se sonrojara, pero no detendría nunca lo que estaba pasando, y si lo siguiente tenía que pasar, pasaría.

Draco también pudo notar su 'excitación', lo que lo sorprendió fue que Hermione no se separara ¿Será que ella también quería que pasara eso, se preguntaba.

Las caricias continuaron, Granger tenía su manos en la espalda ya desnuda de Draco. Hace momentos la ropa había volando quedándose en su ropa interior, además de la falda de Hermione y el pantalón de Malfoy.

Inconscientemente, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el sostén de la joven, la castaña comenzó un placentero vaivén, en el cual sus sexos se rozaban. Malfoy aunque a mas no poder, no dejo su tarea y liberó eso pequeños pero perfectos pechos. Y así unos segundos con sus mejillas sonrosadas se le quedo mirando, allí, con sus labios rojos por la fricción del beso, con sus orbes doradas fijas en las grises propias, con su cabello revuelto y, ahora con su femineidad descubierta.

Hermione trato de cubrirse, pero Malfoy la tomó de sus brazos y con voz entrecortada le dijo"P..or fa..vor déjame admirarte.."Y Hermione con cierta timidez abrió sus brazos, dejando que su blanquecina piel sea alcanzada por el calor y luz del fuego.  
Draco le mando una mirada a Hermione y ella con una tierna sonrisa asintió con la cabeza. Por lo tanto Draco comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de Hermione, mientras que el otro se lo llevaba a la boca y comenzaba a succionar su pezón.

Hermione comenzaba a gemir nuevamente, trataba de no hacerlo mordiéndose el labio, pero le era imposible, así que dejo de hacer eso, dejando que una dulce melodía llenara el salón.

Mientras Draco seguía jugando con sus pechos, ella no había dejado de friccionar su sexo con el de él, por lo que para este punto estaba completamente mojada. Malfoy tiro para atrás a Hermione, y comenzó a besar su vientre, esta acción hizo que hubiera mas presión en la erección del Slytherin, haciendo que Malfoy lanzara un pequeño gemido cosa que le encantó a Hermione.

Ella sabía lo que venía ahora, pero primero tenía que saberlo, primero tenían que decírselo. Se levantó nuevamente ante la mirada interrogativa de Malfoy y con mucho cariño en su voz le dijo"Te amo...Draco"Trato de mirarlo a los ojos pero se fue imposible, se sentía una estúpida, y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de la vergüenza.

La sorpresa fue que Draco con su suave y blanca mano, alzo su rostro por el mentón y le respodió"Yo También te amo, Hermione Granger"Y selló esa confesión con un dulce beso. La tomó nuevamente de los muslos y la alzó. La acción tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, que se aferró a la cintura del Slytherin mientras el comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a ella, Draco depositó con suavidad a Hermione en la cama, y entre beso y beso, la despojó de sus últimas prendas. La castaña hizo lo mismo y, con cierto pudor dejo a la vista la erección del rubio. Nuevamente el rubio deshizo el beso y comenzó a bajar succionando uno por uno los pezones de la Gryffindor, y siguió bajando, para encontrarse con el Monte de Venus de Hermione, lugar que succionó y succionó, luego bajo un poco mas y introdujo con lentitud su lengua en la vagina.  
Hermione se relamía sus labios, mientras tocaba sus pechos, luego bajo mas sus manos y comenzó a jugar nuevamente con los cabellos platinados de Malfoy.

Draco intercalaba el succionar el clítoris de la Gryffindor y el introducir su lengua. Cuando notó que ya estaba bastante lubricada en vez de introducir su lengua, comenzó a introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos, para luego de un rato introducir otro.  
Hermione no daba mas estaba completamente mojada y ya no sabía que hacer, miles de gemidos se atoraban en su garganta, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener convulsiones de placer. Draco comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de la Gryffindor cada vez con mayor velocidad, cuando notó que ella estaba llegando saco sus dedos y comenzó a succionar hasta que se vino. Lamió toda la vagina y la dejo limpia nuevamente.  
Volvió a subir y beso a Hermione con sed de ella. El sabor de sus bocas cambio por la presencia del sabor de ella.

Hermione comenzaba a lubricarse cosa que Draco quería aprovechar. Se posicionó delante de ella y miro su rostro. Algo de temor se reflejaba en las orbes miel de ella"¿Qué tienes Hermione?"

"Es que..."¿Como decírselo?"Es mi primera vez"Dijo en voz baja y tremendamente avergonzada"

"Tranquila, si no quieres no hay que hacerlo"Dijo Draco mientras acariciaba su mejilla"...Además, también es mi primera vez"Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo"

Esto sorprendió a Hermione que no se lo esperaba, pero le dio la fuerza para continuar"Hazlo"Dijo con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que sería su primera vez con el amor de su vida"

Draco le dio un beso, y comenzó a introducirse en ella, hasta que sintió la dulce barrera de la virginidad, que él en pocos segundo se encargaría de romper. Volvió a besarla y lentamente rompió esa barrera que no les permitía ser uno.

El cuerpo de Hermione se contrajo, y cuando él abrió los ojos se encontró con que Hermione se mordía el labio presa del dolor. Draco acarició una de las mejillas de Hermione y esta abrió los ojos que para ese entonces estaban vidriosos."Perdona, no qui..."

Pero fue callado por los labios de la castaña, al separarse le dijo"Tranquilo, se que no quisiste"

Así se quedaron un tiempo prudente hasta que Draco comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Mientras lo hacía besaba sus pechos, o se dirigía al cuello de ella y lo mordía con urgencia. En pocos segundos ya no quedaba rastro de dolor en los gemidos de Hermione, se había rendido al placer, y de su boca no escapaban mas que gemidos y gritos en los cuales pronunciaba el nombre de su amante.

La velocidad fue subiendo, y también las envestidas comenzaron a hacerse mas violentas, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran sin compasión. Al movimiento de Draco se le sumó el de Hermione que en cada envestida del rubio empujaba hacia abajo haciendo que la unión sea mas potente.

"Mas...Ra..Ah!..pido.."Decía Hermione, cosa que Draco acataba sin chistar.

El ritmo aumentó, Draco busco con desesperación la boca de Hermione y la beso con locura...El orgasmo se les venía encima. Y como uno solo los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo...

Un grito se les escapó, en el cual nombraban a su amante con deseo y con cariño. Hermione rodeo con sus pierna la cintura de Draco retardando la desaparición de tan magnífico placer.

Sin muchas fuerzas Draco calló sobre Hermione, tratando de no aplastarla y con cuidado se tiró a su costado sin deshacer esa unión tan hermosa como es la unión mágica del amor...

"Te amo Draco"Dijo Hermione, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio"

"Yo también te amo Hermione"Respondio con los ojos ya cerrados por el sueño"

Y así se quedaron durmiendo juntos al lado del hogar, soñando o mejor dicho pensando en ese dulce despertar, que mañana por la mañana tendrían al encontrarse unidos y abrazados con los rayos de sol pegándoles en la cara mostrándoles el comienzo de un nuevo día y de una nueva vida juntos...

**º.ºFinº.º**

**(¿O Principio?)**

**¡Hola, soy Bunny Kou y este es mi primer fic en esta sección. Realmente me tiró para el lado de los fic de manga, pero tenía esta idea atravesada y ¡Aquí esta!**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios sobre este fic...¡Please Reviews!**


	2. Del odio al amor

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K. Rowling:**

**Un Dulce Despertar**

**2º capítulo**

A pedido de los reviews que me han mandado haré una continuación. No les prometo nada, pero es que hay una idea que anda rondando por la cabeza y la utilizaré para continuarlo.

¡Un beso y disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Uno de los cuerpos que se encontraban debajo de las sabanas, sintió risueño, el escosor del sol dando de lleno en su pecho desnudo.  
Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrandose a la luz del sol que por poco daba en sus ojos. Quería estirar sus brazos pero sintió un leve presión en uno de ellos..._Su angel estaba durmiendo placidamente sobre él..._

Acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas de esta aparición divina, y con cuidado retiro uno de esos mechones castaños que caía sobre el rostro de ella.

En sueños, Hermione, formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Seguramente soñando con el culpable de esas caricias.

"Draco..."Dijo la castaña mientras habría con lentitud sus orbes color miel, para encontrarse de lleno con los ojos mercurio de su amante...Esos ojos plateados que antes despedían solo veneno y odio, que ahora, por ella, solo mostraban calor y mucho cariño."

"Buenos días Hermione"Dijo Draco mientras le besaba la freten en un acto puramente tierno"

"Buenos días..."Estiró un poco sus brazos, para luego abrazar al rubio"¿Qué hora es?"

"Ya te quieres ir..."Dijo haciendo un puchero"

"No es eso..e-"Draco espero un poco mas antes de cayar con un beso a la nerviosa morena"Es temprano. Ademas es sábado"

"Pero la tarea de transformaciones...la poción para Sna.."El rubio la cayó con su mano"

"Esta bien, esta bien...Ahora bajamos..."

"¿Bajamos...?¿Estas seguro?"Dijo la Gryffindor con una mirada un tanto preocupada"

"Si...¡Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que te amo!"Respondió sonriente"Y no hay mejor manera que empezar desayunando juntos..."

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar...No podía creer, que el que estuviera allí con ella fuera el mismo Draco Malfoy que se paso seis años haciedole la vida imposible..."Te amo..."

"Yo tambien te amo..."

Se dieron un abrazo y con molestia, la morea deshizo la unión"Bueno, voy a bañarme..."Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama envuelta en un sábana"Tu tambien podrías hacerlo..."Dijo mientras le tiraba un almohadon"

"¿Me invitas a bañarme contigo?"Dio con arrogancia y sensualidad, levantando una de sus cejas"

"¡Draco!"Dijo totalmete sonrojada"¡Date un baño con agua fría!¿¡Quieres?"

"Si me parece que lo necesito"Dijo dandole una lujuriosa mirada a la morena"

Hermione ante la actitud, rodó sus ojos y, mientras salía del cuarto dijo algo como 'Hombres...'

x-**o**-**x**-O-**X**-O-**x**-**o**-x

Luego del relajante baño, los dos salieron casi inmediatamente de sus cuartos, se encontraron, en el retrato y con sus manos unidas se dirigieron en silensio, con grandes sonrisas hasta el comedor...

Al entrar, el bullicio del gran comedor se paró y todos posaron su vista en las manos unidas de los dos premios anuales, que sonriendo, y talvez un poco sonrojados se dirigieron a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione sintió que sería lo mas conveniente pues si no Harry y Ron se encargarían de que Draco no pasara de hoy...

"¡¡Draco!"Grito Pansy con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, mientras se acercaba de la mano de su mejor amigo. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que Blaise y Pansy eran novios, pero estaba muy lejos de ser así."¡¡Felicidades!"

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Hermione que no se esperaba tal recibimiento...

"Hermione, Pansy, mi mejor amiga"Pansy luego de dirigirle una mirada como diciendo_ Tonto, ya nos conocemos,_ Se acercó a Hermione y le dio un gran abrazo"

"Hace tanto que esperaba verlos juntos. Pero el e muy tímido cuando quiere"Haciendo que Draco se sonrojara y Hermione comenzara a reirse"

"Oye, no te rias de mi"Le dijo comenzando ahora a reirse junto con Blaise"

Cuando las carcajadas terminaron, fue presentada nuevamente con Blaise. Hermione se sorprendió al encontrar en los jovenes dos buenos amigos, con los que seguramente podría contar.

"Vayamos a pasear un rato"Declaró risueño Zabini"

"Si, pero esperenme...Debo hablar con..."Hermione no quería decir sus nombres por miedo de la reacción de los jóvenes presentes"

"Debes hablar con Weasley y Potter..¿Verdad?"ansy terminó la frase de Hermione con una gran sonrisa"

Hermione asintió agradecida"Entonces te acompañamos"Dijo Pansy"

"No--no es necesario"Dijo copletamente sonrojada. Lo menos quería era armar una pelea en esotos momentos"

"Tranquila"Pansy le tomó una mano y comenzó a caminar junto unos sorprendidos Blaise y Draco"Además, yo te tengo una sorpresa"La sonrisa de Pansy se engrandeció"

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, todos los integrantes de dicha mesa voltearon sorprendidos hacia donde los jóvenes se encontraban...

"Que miran..."La voz fría de Pansy sorprendió a Hermione. Pero inmediatamente comprendió que solo era apariencias. Los demás al escucharla se dieron vuelta y siguieron comiendo"

Hermione buscó con la vista a sus amigos y los encontró: Harry tenía la vista puesta en ella, entre sorprendido y enojado...Mientras que Ron se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, todo colorado...Se acercaron a ellos y Hermione los saludo.

"Hola Chicos"Dijo un poco cohibida la chica"

"Ho--la Herms"Dijo Harry sin mirarla a ella, pues se encontraba viendo a Malfoy que la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura"

"¿Ron?"Dijo Hermione preocupada, pues Ron todavía no le dirigia la mirada"

"Ho--la"Dijo corto y perezoso, levantando la mirada. Pero no la vió a ella, si no que dirigió su vista a Pansy"Hola"Dijo engrandecinedo su sonrisa, y tambien coloreandose mas"

"Hola"Dijo la slytherin. Hermione, por primera vez de lo que llevaba en Hogwarts, vió enrojecer el claro rostro de Parkinson"

"¿Qué--qué esta pasando aquí?"Dijo Harry, luego de haber bservado lo mismo que todos los demás"

"Es que..."Ron estaba mas que rojo. El color de so rostro ya había sobrepasado el de su pelo"Pansy..."¿¿Desde cuando la llamaba Pansy?Se preguntaban todos.."Pansy y yo somos novios"

"..."Ninguno podía creer lo que pasaba...Las mentes de los hombres estaban en blanco...Hermione tardo en comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, pero cuando lo hizo se lanzó a abrazar a esta nueva pareja"¡¡Felicidades!"

"Gra--cias"Dijeron al mismo tempo. La cara de Pansy se confundía con el cabello de su novio además de sus identicas sonrisas"

Los jóvenes al salir del shock le dieron un abrazo a la joven-Harry tambien-, y luego le dieron la mano a Ron, que aceptó un tanto reacio.

"Bueno...¡Pero cuentanos cómo fue!

"Bueno..."Empezó Pansy" Estabamos haciendo la ronda nocturna..."

**x-X-x-X-Flash-Back-X-x-X-x**

Ron y Pansy se encontraban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos que les tocaba vigilar. Se dice que si uno le da la espalda a alguien le esta deseando la muerte, y por muy extraño que pareciera, el caso de estos dos jóvenes era muy distinto.

Hace varias semanas que les tocaba a ronda juntos y por mucho que intentaron por tratos y pactos, siempre terminaban discutiendo de muy mala manera. Por lo que esta vez-como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo-no se saludaron y comenzaron a caminar mirando para distintos lados.

Los ojos de Ron se desviaban un poco, para verla de vez en cuando. Sus manos sudaban y agradecía la obscuridad que existía esa noche, pues con ella su rostro sonrojado se perdía entre las sombras.

Por otro lado Pansy estaba en una situación que distaba de ser distinta, aunque no era tan notoria; por supuesto que esto era una de las tantas cualidades que existían-o eran inculcadas en su estadía-en la casa de Slytherin.

"¿Cómo fue tu día?"La pregunta hubiera sido cordial y muy bien recibida por Ron, si esta no hubiera sido entonada con ese inconfundible siseo"

Ron un poco molesto contestó tambien irónico"¿Preocupandose por mí, Parkinson?"

"¡¡Uff!...¿¿Quien te entiende Weasley?"Dijo dandose vuelta"Trato de ser amable y a si me respondes"

"_¿Cómo fue tu día?_"Repitió con la misma entonación, Ron"Que amable eres, perdona mi ironía"Él tambien se dio vuelta"

"Oh no, perdona tu...Weasley"Ahora ella imitaba el tono de Ron mientras los dos comenzaban a acercarse sin darse cuenta"

"¡No! TU perdoname"Dijo Weasley dando otro paso hacia ella"

"¡¡Tu!"Ella dio otro paso"

"¡¡Tu!"

"¡¡Tu!"

"¡¡Tu!"Ron dio el último paso que quedaba por dar quedando los dos cara a cara..."

"Tu..."Esta vez fue solo un susurro perdido entre los labios de la Slytherin"

"...No tu perdoname..."Su voz se apagaba mientras el pelirrojo recorría con la vista los sonrosados y entreabiertos de la rubia"

Nuevamente como si fueran una sola mente se acercaron a la vez y terminaron con la distancia que los separaba y se unieron en un beso acompasado, lento y muy suyo.

Cuando el aire se les escapaba se separaron, con los ojos todavía cerrados disfrutando del momento.

Cuando por fin los abrieron-que por cierto fue minutos despues-sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos.

Mientras comenzaban a caminar Ron acerco sus labios al oído de Pansy y en un susurro fueron explicados todos sus sentimientos"Te amo..."

Pansy sonrió al escuchar la confesión del Gryffindor"Yo tambien.."

**x-X-x-X-Fin del Flash-Back-X-x-X-x**

"..Estabamos haciendo la ronda nocturna y me pidió que sea su novia..."Dijo Pansy luego de recordar lo que enrealidad había pasado"

"¿¿Así solo?"Dij Hermione incrédula"

"Si, así fue"

_**Continuara...**_

**¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Manden sus reviews!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Los Dioses entran en Juego

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K. Rowling: **

**Un Dulce Despertar**

**3º capítulo**

**Hola! Muchisisisimas Gracias por los reviews!**  
Siento muchisisisisisisisisisisimo la demora, pero-y se que no es excusa-, estoy escribiendo otra historia que casi termina, y pues me he dedicado mas a ella que a esta.

Además el fin de año ha llegado y con ella un montón de pruebas o.o:,(... Este mes ha sido uno de los peores...¡Pero las vacaciones están cerca!

Perdónenme de corazón, esta tardanza, pero verdaderamente, se me han juntado algunas historias y nunca pensé escribir mas que una n.n...  
Kokoro! Te pido miles de disculpas y muchisisimas gracias pues es la primera vez que me escriben 3 veces en el mismo capítulo para que apure las continuaciones. Juro que cuando termine la otra historia-a la cual no le falta mucho-, actualizaré mas rápido.

Sin más preámbulos que comience la historia!

* * *

Risas...Eso era lo único que se escuchaba esa mañana en el gran Jardín de Hogwarts...

La sombra de un frondoso árbol cubría a seis chicos que descansaban a esas horas en un bello día soleado. Mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos, los jóvenes contaban sus diferente anécdotas informándose de lo que fue Hogwarts durante esos casi siete años que habían cursado.  
Y pues no era menos, pues aquellos jovenes, muy poca idea tenían entre ellos de sus respectivas vidas, pues hasta hace pocas horas solo eran enemigos a muerte...

¿Cómo paso?¿Cómo solo bastaron unas cuantas charlas para comprender sus errores, comprender que eran completamente iguales y que deberían haber empezado amigos desde el principio, y no al fin del curso de su séptimo año?... Nadie tiene la respuesta...

Solo paso...Y ellos agradecían eso. Agradecían el ahora tener nuevos amigos, agradecían el no tener mas pleitos...Agradecían el tener a esa persona que tanto querían junto a ellos...

Pero...

¿Cuanto duraría esa felicidad...?

...Tampoco existía esa respuesta...Y lo sabían, pero no pensarían en ellos ahora. Esa mañana, ese día solo sería para ellos...Nada de pensar en lo que los demás murmuren...Solo ellos: Harry, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ron y Pansy...

Mientras los jóvenes se desvivían hablando del famoso Quidditch, Hermione había encontrado en Pansy una joven a la cual le encantaba la lectura y que para su sorpresa conocía a la mayoría de sus autores preferidos, y a otros que ni ella misma conocía...

De pronto, entre el murmullo del viento y el cantar de las aves, un ruido se dejo escuchar... Los seis jóvenes dejaron de charlar, mientras uno se ponía colorado...

"Parece que tenemos que ir yendo al comedor"Dijo Harry conteniendo la risa..."

"¡Hey!"Dijo Ron mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al moreno de anteojos"Por si no te acuerdas, no terminamos el desayuno..."El grandioso ruido que se había escuchado, ne era mas que el estómago de Ron reclamando comida"

"Weasley tiene razón"(N/A:¿Esto puede ser verdad? o.o)Draco Malfoy habló"Es hora de ir al comedor..."

Todos asintieron y los jóvenes ayudaron a para a las damas, mientras otros se sacudían las túnicas. Cuando todos estuvieron listos partieron hacia el castillo"Hermione..."Una mano la detuvo, no fue necesario que se girara, pues conocía esa voz y comenzaba a amar como sus labios pronunciaban su nombre"

Esperaron que los demás se perdieran dentro del castillos. Al ver como la puerta era cerrada, Hermione se volteó a verlo..

Estaban allí, bajo el intenso sol del mediodía...Solos..."Draco..."

"Hermione yo..."Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de escarlata. La joven sonrió tierna entendiendo lo que Draco quería decir"Yo quería pedirte per..."

Los labios de la castaña acallaron su réplica y mientras el mundo seguía...Con cada beso que se daban, cicatrizaban esas heridas que por ignorancia y estupidez, se había hecho durante los anteriores seis años...

..:Sin saber que en nada se compararían esas, con las próximas...

**o.O..Eternal Love..O.o**

"Señor..."

El traje de los presentes los delataba...Trajes negros e impecables mascaras blancas...Máscaras que presagian muerte, máscaras de calavera...Máscaras de...Mortifagos.

Pero había alguien que sobresalía por sobre todos...También llevaba túnica negra, pero su rostro, a pesar de estar descubierto, daba mas miedo que cualquier máscara de las allí presentes...  
Sus ojos dorados y nariz plana, cual rostro de serpiente lo reconocían como Señor de lo oscuro y lo tenebroso...Lord Voldemort.

Temblando ante su presencia, sus mas fieles seguidores se encontraban allí.

"¡Habla!"La voz de 'El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado', se dejó oir por toda la sala"

"Lo-lo siento señor..."Dijo una de su vasallos, mientras se acercaba más, dando una pequeña reverencia"He-Hemos encontrado a la reencarnación de Hécate..."

El rostro del señor oscuro se suavizó mientras una sonria que nada tenía de buena se instalaba en su rostro"Y...¿Se puede saber quien... es?"

El fiel vasallo levantó su rostro clavando su ojos mercurio en los dorados del señor oscuro...

Una sucesión de imágenes paso por los ojos de Voldemort, que por medio de la legeremancia entró en los pensamientos de su fiel seguidor...

Mientras la sonrisa se acrecentaba en el rostro de víbora, se dio vuelta volviendo a su trono"Muy buen trabajo...Lucius..Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo..."

o.O..Eternal Love..O.o

El despacho solo era alumbrado por el calor de un hogar que se encontraba, ahí, a unos de los lados de las habitación. La larga y plateada barba de ese anciano y sabio director, descansaba sobre la mesa mientras que con sus ojos cerrados el hombre pensaba...

Pronto debería bajar al comedor, pero en su cabeza solo podía escuchar las palabras de una joven de fríos y profundos ojos celestes, que con sus cabellos rubio cenizo se había presentado esta mañana allí...

Luna Lovegood, la estudiante de Ravenclaw. Una joven muy inteligente, a su forma. Siempre creyó que ella sabía mas de lo que aparentaba, y no estaba equivocado.

La joven, luego de entrar, le había dicho que papel jugaba ella en aquella nueva batalla que se daría a partir de ahora. Algo que llegaba mas allá de, lo que hasta ahora, estaba ocurriendo...

Un muggle duda de que exista la magia, y un mago duda de la existencia de los dioses...Pero ya no más...

Dumbledore había sido informado por aquella joven que no era otra mas que Némesis; Guardiana del Orden Universal y la Justicia divina...Una diosa...La de la venganza...

Esto sería mucho mas peligroso de lo que antes se creía y ya no solo involucraría al mundo mágico, no ya no solo a este...

...Involucraría a todos y a todo...Ya nadie estaría seguro...

Dumbledore, por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, sintió miedo.

**o.O..Eternal Love..O.o**

Luego de traer todo lo necesario, los jóvenes se decidieron a poner un pequeño mantel cortesía de los elfos domésticos, en el verde pasto. Luego de sentir como miles de miradas se clavaban en ellos, los chicos optaron por hacer un pequeño almuerzo en las afueras del castillo.

"¡Hola chicos!"Dijo Luna mientras se aparecía por detrás de un árbol. Un poco mas atrás se veía a una sonrojada Ginny que no se creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban...Tres Gryffindor y tres Slytherin juntos"

"¡Hola!"Contestaron todos"

"¡Hola Luna!¡Ginny!"Saludo más alegre que de costumbre Hermione"Ven les presentaré a estos locos"Cabeceó señalando a los jóvenes de la casa verde y plateada"Este es Blaise..."

"Mucho gusto Blaise...Luna Lovegood"

"Ginny Weasley"Dijo la joven pelirroja"

"El gusto es mio...Luna"Tomo la blanquecina mano de la rubia y le dio un pequeño beso"..Ginny.."Repitió la acción levantando su cabeza nuevamente, mirando a la pequeña Weasley a sus castaños ojos.

Ginny sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse al verse reflejada en esos profundos ojos negros de aquel joven pelinegro...

Como siempre, fuera quien fuera, Zabine sabía como actuar frente a una dama. Con su sensual voz y con sus actos de caballeros, cantidades de chicas habían caído en sus redes

Luna, lejos de sonrojarse siguió camino con Hermione que le presentó a Pansy que con un lijero beso en la mejilla saludó a la Ravenclaw...

"Y este chicas..."Dijo mientras se acercaba a Draco y le toaba la mano"...Este es mi novio, Draco Malfoy..."

Ginny, que todavía seguía mirando al Slytherin, pegó un brinco al escuchar eso de la boca de su amiga de casa

"¿Q--Qué?"Presa de un shock"

Por su parte, Luna, que para Ron y Harry estaba actuando muy normal-demasiado dirían, se acercó a la castaña y la felicito"Hacen muy linda pareja..."Sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto en la lejanía y como un murmuro dijo algunas palabras"...Y espero que sepan salir adelante..."

"¿Qué dijiste Luna?"Harry que no le había perdido rastro a la rubia de Ravenclaw quedo extrañad por algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, como tampoco lo hicieron los demás que ni cuenta se habían dado"

"No, nada. Solo que el día esta precioso"Sus ojos brillaron misteriosos, cosa que descoloco un poco a Harry"

Nuevamente las risas llenaron el ambiente ese día. Mientras los demás comían dentro entre ruidos, ellos estaban allí afuera disfrutando del día, felices...

_"¿...Pero hasta cuando...?"_

_**Continuara...**_

Comento, que por ciertas razones que atañen a la historia, la descripción de Blaise será cambiada, siendo un joven de piel pálida y no de piel morena...Se que suena rascista...¡¡Pero les juro que necesito que sea así!...Perdonen las molestias y se que no suena muy lindo, pero hay en algunas que directamente lo hacen de piel blanca sin avisar como es él en realidad.

Bueno, nos veremos pronto con otra actualización n.n!

Millones de gracias a:

**Azuran-dark Angel  
Aixa Beautiful AndDanger  
Amnis doctus de Asis  
AleJa M  
Terry Moon  
DanGrint  
Montse  
Alexia da Green  
Ana  
Amaterasu  
kArEn  
Asuka  
Ginny Potter  
Ana Karen Potter**

**  
¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

Las veo en el próximo capítulo!

"...Caeremos en el camino del Amor y el Destino nos aplastará.

¡Oh doncella, oh mi cáliz encantado, levántate y dame tus labios antes de que llegue el fin y me convierta en polvo!..."

Omar Khayyam, Rubaiyat

**Ja ne!**


End file.
